


Roll Like Thunder, Burn Like Stars

by stardustbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbunny/pseuds/stardustbunny
Summary: Drabble collection featuring EXO-M in various universes, primarily MAMA AU. Rating in anticipation of future entries.





	1. Voltage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAMA AU — in which they begin to learn potential uses of their powers.

"Hey, Tao could you come over here?" Yifan's voice calls from the other room.

Zitao sets down his cup of tea on the table and walks into the kitchen. He sees Jongdae and Yixing at the stove, tending to some instant ramyun that's come to a rolling boil.

"Hey, have you seen Yifan? I thought I heard his voice in here."

Jongdae looks up and purses his lips as he shakes his head. "I don't think I saw him. Maybe check the yard?" he suggests.

Zitao nods and heads out to the back door where Minseok and Luhan are kicking around a football, outlined in gold by the setting sun behind them.

He intercepts the ball and kicks it around, dodging them both with a laugh. "You guys see Yifan around here?" he asks as he kicks the ball back to Minseok.

"Yifan? I thought he went out to the city with everyone else," Luhan says.

"Huh, I swear I heard him call me earlier," Zitao mumbles.

He heads back inside, looking around the other rooms of the house before admitting defeat, finding them all empty, and settling back down onto the couch.

"Tao, where are you?" Yifan's voice calls again. It's definitely coming from the kitchen so he makes his way there again, frowning when he sees only Jongdae and Yixing again.

"You guys heard Yifan's voice, right? I'm not just starting to hear things?"

Jongdae and Yixing start to giggle, awfully suspect now. He raises an eyebrow at them.

Yixing pats Jongdae's arm. "Chenchen, show him," he urges. 

Jongdae takes a deep breath, smoothing out his eyes and lips into a neutral expression. Zitao feels the hairs on his arms start to stand up straight. 

"Jongdae, stop singing so loudly. I can't even hear myself think," Jongdae says in a voice that is unmistakably Yifan's. 

Zitao bursts out into a fit of laughter, absolutely bewildered at the sight. "What the hell," he cries between breaths. "How did you even do that?! You sound exactly like him!"

"It's a new trick I've learned!" Jongdae proclaims, smile broad. "It seems I can change the pitch of my voice to sound like ones that I've heard before. Probably has to do with the electricity in soundwaves or something."

He clears his throat and furrows his brows in concentration. "My name is Yifan and I have the absolute worst taste in fashion."

Zitao and Yixing laugh loudly, their voices ringing through the high ceilings, but Zitao stops short when he feels a large, familiar hand clap onto his shoulder. 

"What's this about me having the worst fashion sense now?" the actual Yifan asks, a seething smile on his lips. 

Before anyone has a chance to react, Jongdae is bolting out of the room, leaving behind a steaming pot of ramyun and Zitao and Yixing in stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking a lot about the extent to which EXO could use their powers, and Jongdae's is definitely one of the most versatile. One day I want to use his voice changing ability for like a serious fic, but for now have some silly everyday shenanigans.


	2. Summer Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General AU — in which Zitao and Jongdae enjoy the summer wind.

They're driving down the highway with the windows down, the summer air swirling around in the hub of the car. Jongdae is singing some pop tune that's playing on the radio at the top of his lungs. He's not trying, even purposely exaggerating his voice to mimic the singer's nasally tone, but Zitao still thinks he sounds lovely.

The song ends with Jongdae's barking laughter and a transition to some commercial about auto insurance. He looks over to Zitao who can't stop himself from smiling from ear to ear.

"How did I sound, Taozi? beautiful right?" he teases.

Zitao glances at him and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "Yes, ge. Always."

A brief silence passes between them before Zitao speaks again.

"I especially liked the part where your voice cracked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a scene I had written for my summer vacation AU way back when. Maybe I'll visit it again one day. More likely than not though I'll recycle this for my MAMA/Exodus verse since it would easily fit in the timeline I've created for it.


	3. Warm Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU — in which Slytherins Jongdae and Zitao sneak off to Hogsmeade.

Zitao's cheeks are tinged a glowing pink as he runs down the snowy pathway with Jongdae. He almost can't believe that they're actually here in Hogsmeade, an assortment of candy stuffed deep in their pockets and the warmth of butterbeer spreading to their once freezing extremities. He almost can't believe it, but this is Jongdae they're talking about, and Jongdae never gave him a promise that he couldn't keep.

They're both laughing too hard to properly get anywhere so they stop and collapse onto a large tree stump in an attempt to catch their breaths. 

"I think maybe we drank too much butterbeer," Zitao manages to wheeze out.

"There is never such a thing as too much butterbeer," Jongdae says, trying and failing to hold back another bark of laughter.

"How did you even afford to buy us that much?" he asks.

Jongdae looks up at Zitao, grinning so broadly, so sincerely at him that it makes his heart skip a beat. "let's just say you're not the only one who won at the Quidditch match yesterday."

"You set up a betting ring again?!" 

Jongdae grabs a handful of candy from his coat and throws it in Zitao's direction, the colorful pieces showering around him and landing in the snow. "Yeah and I bought you candy with the winnings so be grateful."

Zitao smiles in spite of himself, laughter building up in his chest again when it catches onto Jongdae too, and they only manage to stop long after tears have run down the edges of their eyes and their cheeks are terribly sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to follow this Tumblr called exo-hogwarts back in the day. I always loved their content and wanted to write Harry Potter AUs of my own. My interests have shifted since but I still would love to read about my favorite Slyths getting into some mild mischief.


End file.
